the water dancer
by kiuibi123
Summary: CLICK DA BUTTON AND FIND OUT WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT! t to be safe


**Woo! My first fanfic! (Well I had others but they kind of failed….)**

**Itachi: what are you doing?**

**Me: im writing an authors note weasel-chan! It's what all the good authors do! **

**Itachi: I thought I told you not to call me that….**

**Me: well to bad! Im the author!**

**Itachi: so?**

**Me this means I have the power to put you into a bikini with a pretty pink tutu and have you sing the 'I feel pretty" song**

**Itachi: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Me: I have a way for you to avoid this fate….**

**Itachi: HOW ILL DO ANYTHING!**

**Me: do… the….. Disclaimer!**

**Itachi: but I dont wanna!**

**Me: well it just sucks to be you**

**Itachi: *mumbles**grumble***

**Me: weasel-chaaaan * holds up red bikini***

**Itachi: KIUIBI123 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**Me: who's a good bitch? Weasel-chan is! Weasel-chan is!**

**Itachi: fuck …You.**

**Me: no! Bad weasel chan! **

**Itachi: I hate you **

**Me: I know! Love you to! **

**Itachi: why me?**

**Me: well….**

**Itachi: OK, OK JUST SHUT UP ALLREADY! No more… no more….. * gets into fetal position and starts rocking back and forth* no bikinis, no bikinis, no bikinis***

**Me: well…. Ok Itachis lost it….. That's nice….on with the story I guess…. IBIKI!**

**Itachi: NO MORE BIKINIS!**

**Me: you have something against swim suits?**

A little girl about 5 years old was running down a long dirt path in the woods. Her light lavender eyes glinting with unshed tears, blurring her vision. Her tiny little feet constantly tripped over roots and cracks in the road, causing her to fall on the ground in a clumsy ungraceful attempt to get away form the source of her pain, dirtying her porcelain like skin with each fall, receiving multiple small cuts on her body and on her rounded innocent childish face for each time she fell.

She was constantly, slowly and painfully picking herself up from the ground to continue running. Her breath becoming ragged, her lungs seemed to burn with each breath, her legs screaming in exhaustion. Finally after what seemed like hours of running she collapsed to her knees, right by a raging river in the middle of the woods. Sitting on her knees all of the unshed tears in her eyes spilled over, washing away some of the dirt with and endless flow of salty water. She continues to cry for around 3 hours before she starts to calm down.

Once the little 5 year old has gathered her bearings she realizes where she is. The little girl looks up to see a large fearsome river raging on through the woods the dirt path led her to. She looks to see large sharp smooth brown rocks jutting out of the river, interrupting its course making the river roar in protest, spraying white water everywhere. The hard sturdy rocks remind her of her family, hard, emotionless, enduring. This causes her so shake in fear, again on the brink of tears.

The little girl comes form high esteemed clans know as the Hyuggas, know for there fighting style the gentle fist and their kekegnkai the byakugan; an ability that allows them 359 degree vision, along with the ability to see through anything. The Hyuggas personalities on the other hand are a hard, stone cold, and emotionless like many other large major clans. The hyuggas see the tiny little girl, who happens to be their heir, as weak and a disgrace for she is not exceptionally talented in her families fighting style. And that she is to kind and caring to lead their precious clan.

In their eyes she is nothing.

So she sees her self as nothing.

Her family has told her this constantly so it must be true. She looks down ready to cry once more

_CRACK_

The roar of the river quieted down just a bit, and the light spray of white water over her face seemed to have decreased, and that crack…

She slowly looks up to see one of the rocks missing. She stares at where the rock used to be in surprise, where did the great steady rock go? Rocks don't move.

Clunk

After hearing the clunk she looks downstream to se the rock that was previously in front of her, moving on down the current of the river, watching it be tossed and thrown around like it was a piece of driftwood, instead of a rock that probably weighed more than her.

Looking back to where the unmoving rock once stood, she realized the river took down that rock; I was the river that took down an unmoving rock, a rock that would stand the task of time never changing, never moving never breaking.

The little girl looked at the river and became intimated. For it had broken the rock and manipulated it to move along with it. It had the potential to defeat one of her family members. Change their opinion, move them.

_Destroy them._

She soon became jealous of the river, wanting to be like it, steady moving forward with life radiating from it; Able to crush, and avoid any obstacles in its path. Able to overcome, able to move forward, able to change her family for the better.

An idea popped into her head. The little girl then stared at the river once more, her light pearl eyes widening in amazement, and awe, completely erasing the feelings of jealousy and intimidation.

If everyone in her family was a rock, and her being so different, sharing nothing in common with any of them except for her eyes, even then they were different, while hers had a light lavender tint, the rest of her families were cold hard silver. So then because she was so different then there was no way possible she could be a rock.

_But if she wasn't a rock than what was she?_

A voice in her head seemed to give her the answer she was looking for

_She was a river_

A warm, river moving onto its own course, a river witch radiated life and new beginnings, not death and old traditions of the past. Something people looked upon in awe at its beauty, completely unaware of its strength, not something, people looked at and became intimidated in doing so.

_A river was stronger than a rock._

With new hope in her eyes she sat up and wiped any remaining tears off her face and stood up with a determined look in her eyes as she stood up proud and strong then marched proudly back to her living hell. Hoping for change.

_Wait…. Why am I going back to the compound? _ The little girl thought. That place was completely awful, with its harsh cold walls, and piercing stares.

But that wasn't what was worrying our little river.

_What if I hurt them? Considering I am a river… I don't want to hurt them, as mean as they are… their still my family, and allot of people don't have that, I would be like spitting on those people if I hurt my family, and I don't want to do that._

A new thought suddenly came to her mind

_Wait a moment here…Im not as strong as the river that could break rocks and I need more training to become like that… and if I go back to the compound their just going to oppress me and try to turn me into a rock, but they wont be able to because im a river, and then their just going to keep making me feel bad like im worthless….like they did before…._

Then the first of many 'evil and mean' thoughts crossed her innocent mind

_Stupid rocks_

Her mind suddenly made, she decided not to go back to the Hyuga estate, where she lived with a bunch of scary rocks.

When she came to a fork in the dirt path she stopped. And instead of going left to head to the hyugga compound she went right traveling on a path she had never seen before, marking the beginning of her new life.

_I think this is the first step to becoming a strong river. _She thought harmlessly as she skipped along the path. A bright happy new found intelligence in her eyes.

_Carving your own destiny._

The path was surprisingly smooth, and cheery. It seemed to radiate warmth that was simply indescribable.

The little Huygga skipped along the dirt path with a bright cheery confidence that she never seemed to have had before. When the path ended there was an open clearing surrounded by gigantic oaks, with a beautiful, crystal clear sparkling lake. The grass was a light green with wild flowers scattered upon it in a way where it wasn't over crowding, but at the same time there weren't too few, but in a way that was natural and complimented the scenery making it brighter and happier. Though towards the left of the clearing was a large square spot with a perfect view of the lake and grass that was about 20x20 ft, just full of dead flowers and dead grass.

The little Hyugga decided in that dead spot was where she was going to build a house.

Relizing that she had no clue how to build a house she decided to head towards the library.

Leaving the clearing heading towards the outskirts of the village Hyggya –chan came across a little second hand book store.

_It's not a library but it will do._

Scanning the shelves for a book on construction, finding nothing of importance.

_EZ things to build_

_Construction laws_

_Schools of construction _

_Build your own home_

_Bingo! _She thought as she picked it up.

The book was a light brown color, with a faded picture of a house on the cover. The pages were brown with age and slightly ripped. Upon opening it she was attacked with a wave of dust. Closing it back up while coughing up her lungs and waving the dust away, with her small hand she went to the cashier and bought the book.

She left the shop and as soon as she was sure she was out of sight she broke into a giddy run back to her clearing.

Yes, _her _clearing. Once upon reaching said clearing she headed over to the small hunk of dead grass and began to build. Using a justu she fond in the library, Mizu kurōn-jutsu, she conjured up about 60 copies of herself and set to work.

About a good 12 hours later, the house had good 7ft high walls, with open spaces here and there for windows. It didn't have a roof or a floor but it was better than nothing.

The little Hyuuga decided that she'd sleep here for the night, hoping it would not rain. She lied on the hard floor, that was much more welcoming then her soft feather bead that she had at the compound, and fell asleep dreaming of bright happy strong rivers, and how she would become a stronger river.

The next morning the little Hyugga woke up at dawn, and began the roof of her home. She was lucky that the night before didn't rain, but she wouldn't risk it again. She created several more Mizu kurōn's to collect more material for the home and the day went on. In a good 3 hours she had the roof was complete. She looked at her home in an appraising manner; the walls were made out of a wood that was a semi-dark cherry red, the roof and even darker color. All arranged beautifully in the classic log cabin style.

She picked up her now dainty old book that she got form the book store and headed back to place it inside her new house.

_Tomorrow ill get another book on how to make furniture. _She thought as she slowly faded off to sleep.


End file.
